


The world is brighter than the sun now that you’re here

by noxlacrimae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, I don't even know if this is good???, I watched the astroneer let's play that explains this, It could also be not, M/M, Space AU, i kinda like it, this could be shippy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlacrimae/pseuds/noxlacrimae
Summary: Ryan is an experienced terraformer, the lads are rookies and it's Ryan's job to make sure they get their mission completed. Simple enough right?





	

A soft ringing woke Ryan up. He opened his eyes, yawning and blinking. He rolled out of his cot, reaching for the panel that was making the noise. He read the screen, still not quite awake and took in the message being displayed. **_Good Morning Mr. Haywood. It is time for your 18 month check in. Please perform manual checks of the glider’s function, then update your log before resuming hypersleep._ ** Ryan closed the alerts, then stretched, feeling the ache of disuse in his muscles. He pulled himself up to the front of the ship, and began running through  a check up of all the controls. He started to run through them,  looking out the windows of the solar glider, watching space pass by as one of the diagnostics was working.

 

This was Ryan’s fourth terraforming mission. Usually he worked on later phases of development, when the planet had already been checked and worked on by several teams. For trips like that, larger transports would usually take him where he needed to go. This however, was a phase three terraforming mission. While the planet had been approved for development, and cleared as safe for humans without too much threat, it was still an early phase to work on, which meant the crew he was in had to get to the planet by a much more time consuming route. Ryan was the senior engineer on this mission, assigned to work with three rookie terraformers, and guide them to success, to the best of his ability. Remembering his crewmates, he turned back to work, “Computer, play crew logs.”

 

The computer chimed, then started playing back the recordings. “Ah, hello? This is Crewmate Jeremy, doing the three month check in log. I ran through the system, everything seems to be running smoothly. Horticulture system is all functioning as expected. Everything is looking pretty damn good. Wait, are we allowed to curse in these? Sorry. If we’re not, pretend you didn’t hear that. Anyway, a personal update… I’m still nervous about this mission to be honest. I’m sure I’m the only one stressing this much about it, since everyone else is more experienced than I am.” Ryan snorted at the kid’s seemingly lacking faith in himself. “That’s really it I guess. If any of the crew is listening to this hey, I guess we’ll talk some more when we get there right? See you on the flip side.” the computer chimed again, signaling the log had ended, then began the next one. “Ello, ello. Crewmate Gavin, six month check in. Whole ship is running top. Nothin’ new there. Got an update on our planet, the damn thing look beautiful. Nice big fields, no major wildlife, seemingly benign plant life. I marked some coordinates it might be good for us to start things off in. I’m also supposed to put some personal thing in here, innit. Alright well, I’m looking forward to exploring our planet, I petition that we name it something cool. I also can’t wait to work with my boi Michael! He’s asleep right now.” Gavin was now stage-whispering “But I know we’re gonna have the toppest of fun when we all get there. That’s probably good enough right?” The computer chimed, and Ryan couldn’t help but laugh at the British kid who seemed to be quite energetic for having just woken up from hypersleep.

 

The last log started playing. “Okay, This is Crewmate Michael, logging for check in at month twelve. Things are lookin pretty good, Our trajectory needed a minor adjustment, we were swinging a little too close to the star in the system we’ll be landing in, but that’s all taken care of. Other than that, everything is running smoothly so we should be fine. Personal note: I’d like to apologize to anyone who had to listen to Gavin’s log, I don’t know why he says what he does 90% of the time. Also anything he wants to name the planet is gonna be fuckin’ stupid so I suggest we just ignore him entirely. That’s all I got.” The computer pinged twice, signalling the end of the logs.

 

Ryan had finished his check’s a while ago, but instead of heading straight back to sleep he had stayed and listened to all of his crewmates logs. He had never worked with any of the people on this mission, so he was interested to learn a little more about them. He looked over their files, learning that Michael was an experienced pilot, Gavin had been on many terraforming missions as cartographer and settlement planner, and that Jeremy was a builder, pretty fresh out of the academy, but surely would hold his own on the trip. Ryan sat back for a moment, thinking. He had never really been a people person. He had moved easily from crew to crew, not forming many personal ties, easily leaving one group behind after another. He knew most crew’s were much more permanently arranged, but he just didn’t feel that he needed something like that. These kids though, they interested him for some reason. It had been a while since he was this excited for a mission. “This is Senior Engineer Ryan, on the 18th month check in. All systems are running smoothly and crew logs have been reviewed for progress. The crew and the ship seem to be prepared to complete the mission. Travel has gone without a hitch. Personal message: This crew is a bit green, but seems eager. Hopefully we will be able to become better acquainted during our month of waking travel. That is the end of Month 18 log, Ryan, signing off.” Ryan saved and closed his log, setting the computer to continue their flight path, and settling back down to sleep. He was surprised at how seriously he had meant what he said in his log. Something about this crew felt right, comfortable and he really did want to get to know more about his crew. These thoughts drifted through his mind as the hypersleep reengaged, sending him back into peaceful stasis.

 

* * *

  


Ryan was jolted awake by a shout. He started, moving to get up and see what was wrong when he heard a cackle of laughter and more shrieking. He sighed, flopping back down onto his bed and listened to his crew running wild outside their base. “Michael! Michael no!” More laughter, then “Hey, where’s Lil J?” Silence on the com, then. “I...may have climbed into a cave that’s a little deeper than it seemed and no one panic but I can’t really see a way out. Oh wait, there it is. We’re good. Crisis averted.” Ryan sighed heavily.

 

They had been awake for three months, on planet for two. In the beginning, everything had been fine, the crew a bit awkward but working well together. Once everyone got more comfortable, everyone got...more difficult. Michael and Gavin were already acquainted, and from the start had been a recipe for disaster whenever they had to work together. Whatever they had to do would take twice as long as it should, with an excessive amount of screaming and cursing always accompanying the task. It had seemed like Jeremy would be the steady part of the crew, but that wasn’t really the case. He could get all of his work done sure, but sometimes, he would disappear for hours, coming back with pictures of something strange he had found or samples of an element that were definitely not found on the surface of the planet. Ryan had tried to stop him at first, but the kid would just sneak off anyway, so after a while, Ryan gave up. Ryan had given up on trying to control the crew for the most part anyway, focusing instead on just doing his job.

 

Ryan sat at his desk, trying to go over the plans for the new things the needed to develop and checking their inventory for what they would need. There was a scuffle at the entrance of the base, then “Ryan!” Jeremy shouted. “Look what I found! This stuff is giving off some crazy readings.” Jeremy bustled into the room, trying to shove his discovery under Ryan’s nose “Jeremy, why are you trying to attach that to my face, take it outside. If it’s giving off crazy readings you could be killing me right now. Out.” Jeremy made a face, but left, looking somewhat like a kicked puppy. Ryan sighed again, turning around to notice that Michael had thrown himself onto Ryan’s bed, and just in time noticed Gavin hurtling toward him, leaping into Ryan’s lap, crushing him. “Jesus Gavin, was that really necessary?” He wheezed, while Michael giggled at them. Gavin paid Ryan no attention, looking over to see what Ryan had been working on at his desk “Oh, Ry bread is this the next part of the base we’re building? This looks great! When can we start working on it?” Gavin reached over, dragging the plans closer, and Ryan could practically see the gears turning in his head, his geographically focused brain already trying to plan out where the building would go. He sighed, dodging a flying elbow. “Well it would be easier for me to figure that out if you weren’t flailing all over me right now.” Gavin gave Ryan an indignant look, but shrieked instead of responding as Michael pulled him off Ryan’s lap “Come on Gav, let the man work. We’re gonna go get food ready, okay?” Ryan smiled gratefully as Michael dragged a protesting Gavin out the door. “Check that Jeremy hasn’t killed himself with whatever he found, would you boys?” Ryan yelled after them, hearing a confirming shout.

 

The com system rang, and Ryan answered “Hey Geoff.” “Hey. Just calling to check that those little idiots haven’t killed you or themselves yet.” Ryan laughed “Nope, everyone is alive and well. We’re going to start on the next phase of expansion soon. Things are going somewhat according to schedule.” Geoff snorted at that. “You guys are going according to your own schedule maybe. It’s a good thing this planet isn’t priority or you would all be in some deep shit right now.” Ryan smiled ruefully at that. “This crew is young, a little inexperienced. We’re getting somewhere, they’re learning. They’re just kids.” Geoff made a face. “If they’re just kids, a tornado is just a little wind. Anyway. I’ll let Command know you’re not dead. Call me if you have any updates. Don’t die you fuckers.” “Thanks Geoff, we love you too.” Ryan said, laughing when Geoff fake-retched and ended the call.  

 

He stood, heading for the main room, where he could hear the lads talking and laughing as they sat down to eat. He was proud of this little crew he thought, as he sat with them, watching their antics and getting in his own snide comments whenever he could. As much as they all drove each other insane, they worked pretty well together. They all shared a sometimes dangerous level of curiosity and truly enjoyed their work. Ryan was happy with them, he realized. For the first time in a long time, he felt comfortable far from where he had grown up, the family he knew. The four of them were family now, they felt like home to him too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave me a comment if there was anything you like in this, or anything you thought was missing!!! thanks <3


End file.
